


Pink Camellias

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Flower Talk [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce is oblivious, Language of Flowers, M/M, Tony has a crush, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Pink Camellias- Longing for You</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Camellias

**Author's Note:**

> Sent in by Anonymous

The workshop was where Tony felt most at home and Bruce felt the safest. There were no words between them, each often working on their own individual project, but there was a sense of silent camaraderie between them.

  
It happened slowly at first, Tony would occasionally come down to the workshop, and Bruce would already be down there. The other man would shoot him a hesitant smile, offer him a cup of coffee (though Bruce himself would only drink tea) and they'd continue with their day. Over time, Tony began to expect and look forward to their little coffee breaks. He would focus on the crinkles around the other man's eyes as he laughed, and loose himself in his soft spoken words. He would shoot glances at him from the corner of his eye (when he should have been working) and take in how he hunched his shoulders and hummed softly as he worked. He noticed how Bruce liked his tea, and began having a cup ready even before the other man came down stairs. He noticed that Bruce preferred to listen to quiet music as he worked, and created a playlist for him. And he noticed that even after months of working with the Avengers, of working with  _Tony_ , that Bruce was still walking on eggshells, as though he was afraid he would be abandoned, kicked out of their group, and it hurt, because there was nothing Tony could do about it. And that's when he realized that he, Tony Stark, was falling for Bruce Banner, and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

When Bruce entered the workshop one day, after a night of fitful sleep, he shot Tony (already at his workbench) a small, tired smile, before turning to his own, and stopping short. There, on top of his tea stained charts and hand-drawn diagrams was a single pink Camellia. He reached towards it, brushing the petals with a gentle finger, and a soft smile graced his features. He didn't notice Tony, watching from afar, a smile of his own playing on his lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Reviews would be welcome. Also, if anyone would like me to write for a ship, just send me a message either here or on tumblr (url: stuckinsidethesnogbox)


End file.
